


Changes

by vacantbalcony



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacantbalcony/pseuds/vacantbalcony
Summary: A number of changes in Oliver's and Connor's life together.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so apprently I can only write fluff... This is even more fluffier than what I intended it to be...and I digressed from the Title anyway (cry a thousand rivers) because I can't stick my mind to one place. Tbh I don't even know what I was writing anymore...Apologies, and hope you enjoy anyway?

“So how was it?” Connor asked with a hint of uneasy and nervousness in his tone, his face improperly propped up on his knuckles. 

Oliver blinked. Once, twice, thrice. Then it must have been tears swelling up in his eyes or Connor was being over-frantic because next thing he knew, Connor had snapped out of his intent gaze to yank the bowl from his hands. “Oh my God Ollie is it that bad? I am sorry I should never cook again and you are right about buying prepared organic food and…Hey Ollie? Ollie are you listening to me?”

Oliver covered the hand shaking him with his own and stated with a calm voice: “No, Connor, it was too good that I was crying.” 

Connor let out an audibly exasperated but relieved sigh. He had done it. Asher had laughed at him when Connor first asked them what should he do to prepare for, ahem, married life. Sure all the world and his wife knew he and Oliver pretty much cohabitated and a wedding ceremony plus marriage registration only helped to ease their overflowing worries that they would not be forced to testify against each other in court. But he didn’t expect such a simple, innocent advice from Laurel would make him feel this incessant bubbly, tingling feeling in his stomach when he first brought all the ingredients from the supermarket just earlier.

“How about learning to cook for him? As in, not only ordered and take-out food, but real, home-cooked meals with healthy vegetables and seasoning? Oliver is half-Filippino, I am sure he appreciates real food and not those poisons like pop tarts and cereals and pizzas you always have in the house everytime I stop by.” Connor couldn’t really argue with her, because he loved Oliver’s cooking too and as a mom Laurel would know how to be healthy for herself and for another person practically dependent on her, starting with cooking department. Micheala chimed in an agreement while Laurel had smiled at him as benevolently as ever “I wish I could do that for Wes, but we were all buried half-ass in stuffs that it was too late to do anything that domestic for him. Now you can do something for your husband.”

Husband. 

The word rang a pleasant bell in his head while he was trying with all his might to follow the recipes in the cookbook, to chop vegetables into edible pieces instead of still edible but warped and deformed monstrosities. Oliver used to joke about how he couldn’t cook for his life, and here he was determined to prove him wrong. He couldn’t help but wonder how exactly he went from “I don’t do boyfriends” to declaring his boyfriend loud and proud in front of his friends (accomplices) and now cooking for his future husband. Just a few more steps and they would be betrothed, wedded spouses. More than lovers, more than partners. Soon to be husbands. The word kept serenading him in an impossibly ecstatic rhythm that he almost cut himself before Oliver arrived home. The man had insisted on doing the dishes after finishing the meal, much to Connor’s dismay, because he was having the day off and Oliver was tired enough after his 8-hour work shift. 

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at that pouty look on Connor’s face before he leaned in and kissed it away. Their noses brushed and foreheads rested together a little while before he broke off, “How about we rest first, then we have a shower together?”

Their bedroom activities have changed too. In the beginning it was Connor who loved making shameless noises which urged Oliver to be as rough as he could to please Connor. Usually Connor was on top but he loved when Oliver was in control too, their foreplay didn’t last very long before Connor was writhing, begging to be ravaged and Oliver lost all façade of the meek IT boy they first met. But after two years of learning each other’s body silent language and movements, Oliver still managed to surprise him by staring into his eyes when they were making love. “I love you, Connor, I love you so much” were the words he said, and Connor was embarrassed to admit that turned him on more than what he ever thought he could be, judging by the fact he just laid there at Oliver’s mercy and willingly exposed his body to whatever Oliver had on his mind. That memory was still etched in his mind and made him blush furiously whenever Oliver joked about that. He seemed to think of it as a milestone in their sex life, because after that all of their love-making sessions were longer, more torturous but more filled with emotions than ever before. Connor would spend times tracing butterfly kisses across Oliver’s body, something totally different from rimjobs, and his heart felt constricted with happiness everytime Oliver happily reciprocated. 

Oh, let’s not leave out how their physiques have been changing slowly too. Oliver somehow became muscular while Connor looked at the mirror in disbelief, at himself and his tummy. Connor disliked excessive fat because who did not? But when Oliver took a nap on his thighs and fondled with his tummy like a child with his mom, Connor knew not only his heart but muscle tissues had softened too, and as long as Oliver loved it he didn’t mind. Not when it made Oliver’s sleepy face so bright with childlike euphoria, then too often his hands would wander north, from Connor’s tummy to his nipples. Connor could only succumb to breathless moans and satisfied smirks after that.

He was driving Oliver home back after meeting Gemma and his mom. The meeting had turned out great, because who could possibly not love a blessing in disguise like Oliver? They exchanged jokes and heartily cooperated on bullying him just to elicit mortified stutters and shocked squeaks from Connor all the time, while Connor was too busy at feigning annoyance to notice Oliver’s amused smiles. They were taking a rest at a petrol station and Oliver was some meters away calling his parents. They had scheduled another meeting with Oliver’s family soon and Connor couldn’t wait to be introduced to what he thought must be the cutest family in the world. 

When he got back to the car, Oliver looked at him and smiled, “So, ready to face whatever Michaela had planned for our wedding?” 

Connor leaned to him and whispered, “And you with your genius mathematical mind will discard whatever stupid surplus thing she is thinking of.”

Oliver laughed, and Connor suddenly felt calm. At peace, even. Sure this journey was going to have a lot of more changes, and Oliver would be with him. Oliver would make everything right.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a small favor to ask of you. I have a very short attention span so mostly I can only write one-shots (two-shots at most) but if you have a prompt can you please give me on which I could base my next fiction? It would be lovely if you can give me a prompt in a comment, and see you next time!


End file.
